1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite cellular terminals, and more particularly, it relates to a method for issuing a call termination alert in a composite cellular terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, a cellular mobile communication terminal can provide data service as well as existing voice service. A cellular terminal which can provide a data service, such as a facsimile service, a short message service (SMS) and an internet service as well as a voice service, is referred to as a composite cellular terminal.
Existing cellular communication terminals, designed to provide only voice services, cannot provide data service features including call termination alert tones and call termination display messages. In addition, although personal information terminals such as the PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) do provide various data services, the same call termination alert tone is generated irrespective of the type of data service provided. This is undesirable in that the user may not audibly perceive the type of data service being originated from a base station.